User talk:Henriquegr
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Secret Plant Society Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Green Begonia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gawmonster (Talk) 05:33, January 27, 2011 Images OK, you're not an admin, but you seem to know stuff, and you get stuff sorted. If you look at a genus category page, such as Daisies, you'll see that some plant pictures show and some are blank apart from a giant quote mark. The Daisies page is particularly bad. I think that (nearly) every plant that you've loaded shows its picture correctly on its cat pages, while (almost) none that I've loaded do. I've checked the source, and they look the same to me. Could you spare five minutes? thx Mary Lennox 11:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Shadows The shadows started working fine a few minutes after my last message, so I removed that message. Later I saw your reply on my talk page, which may have been left during that time. Maybe your changes fixed the issue, maybe it was a bad network connection - either way its good now, and I can now see what you are doing with the silhouette. BTW, there are a few plants (not many) without shadows. I can't see versions of the plant images with shadows on the SPS website - should I worry about sourcing these images, or just upload standard images, and let you do your magic? Thx for responding so quick! Mary Lennox 11:56, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity I'll be less active in the coming days, I'll probably be fully active again in one or two weeks. Henriquegr 12:37, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Welcome back, and just in time to defend the Begonias. Nicely, and politely rolled-back. With your return and Anthony Cano starting writing on Mushrooms, I feel less like a lonely old aunt telling the neighbourhood children not to want easy answers because in my day we had to walk ten miles barefoot through the snow to play SPS... Mary Lennox 12:49, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Mushroom Template Hi, User:Nadine Markert‎‎ and User:Gawmonster‎‎ have started using your Progress template for mushrooms now. This looks quite good, but I thought I'd have a go at building a Mushroom-specific progress template Template:MushroomProgress, as Mushrooms seem to be smaller beasts that the other plants. I've been scaling it for 18 columns, which may be the cause of some of my problems. Perhaps a 9 or 10 column approach might work better. Anyway, apart from my graphic design issues, I have 3 outstanding problems that I thought you might be able to help with: * No Shadow_Cap_Mushroom file. I thought you could you the Black Mushroom you found, if you don't have a shadow mushroom file. * The mastery logo sits a little low, so that it creates 5px of underhang (visible if you highlight the cell). Moving it higher hides the secondary mushrooms (e.g. ). Can you find a better place? or a better way of showing mastery? * Some invisible code artifact associated with the mastery code in the template creates 20px of whitespace underhang when you add the mastery flag. This is the problem that really bugs me. Mary Lennox 21:16, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :I've done some adjustments, don't really know what to do with the mastery flag as it is somewhat hiding secondary mushs, if more help is needed just leave me a message here, I always check when someone edits my talk page. Henriquegr 22:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the fixes. I can't see why the small changes in the height get rid of the 20px white space, but they do. Guess I'll stay away from being a coder. Thx Mary.